The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, to open-cavity, reduced-pressure treatment devices and systems.
Whether the etiology of a wound, or damaged area of tissue, is trauma, surgery, or another cause, proper care of the wound, or wounds, is important to the outcome. Unique challenges exist when the wound involves locations that require reentry, for example, the peritoneal cavity and more generally the abdominal cavity. Often times when surgery or trauma involves the abdominal cavity, establishing a wound management system that facilitates reentry, allows for better and easier care, and helps to address such things as peritonitis, abdominal compartment syndrome, and infections that might inhibit final healing of the wound and the internal organs. In providing such care, it may be desirable to remove unwanted fluids from the cavity, help approximate the fascia and other tissues, and finally to help provide a closing force on the wound itself at the level of the epidermis.
Currently, an abdominal opening on the epidermis may be closed using sutures, staples, clips, and other mechanical devices to allow the skin, or epidermis, to be held and pulled. Such devices cause wounds in and of themselves. Moreover, without more, if edema occurs, tremendous pressure may be placed on the closure device with potential harm resulting. For example, if pressure rises due to edema, sutures may tear out.
With respect to an overall system for allowing reentry into the abdominal cavity, a number of techniques have been developed. One approach is to place towels down into the cavity and then use clips, such as hemostats, to close the skin over the towels. While simple and fast, the results appear to have been regarded as suboptimal. Another approach is the “Bogota bag.” With this approach, a bag is sutured into place to cover the open abdomen. Still another approach, sometimes called a “vac pack,” has been to pack towels in the wound and then place a drain into the abdomen and cover the abdomen with a drape. Finally, a reduced pressure approach has been used. Such an approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,859 to Hunt et al. and assigned to KCI Licensing, Inc. of San Antonio, Tex. U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,859 is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
In addition to accessing the cavity for reentry, it may be desirable to remove fluids from the cavity. It may also be desirable to provide reduced-pressure therapy to the tissue or wound, including wounds that may be within the abdominal cavity. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) may provide a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method that could remove excess fluids from an abdominal cavity, protect the interior of the abdominal cavity by providing a non-adherent barrier, and deliver reduced pressure. Further, it would be desirable to provide a system that can be readily placed in various locations in the abdominal cavity, such as paracolic gutters, is quickly installed, and that easily accommodates different size areas.